


midnight

by Banker



Series: couvade syndrome [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banker/pseuds/Banker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short side story to couvade syndrome. </p><p>Just something short and sweet..ish..</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry x 10000000 times
> 
> That's all I gotta say. Sorry for being a hermit crab. 
> 
> Taking the advice of many (mumbled_talks and sexyfantasy - sorry if I didn't mention others, I just don't know your username) I wrote a short story to try to get in the mood again. Thank a lot to everyone for the support.

01:38

He toss and turn. Feeling slightly uncomfortable. His mouth was dry, tongue tinge with a strong urge to taste something sweet. The dark hair male quietly sat himself up, seemingly trying not to disturb the sleep of his young companion. 

He couldn't blame him, after all he was at fault for putting the younger male in such an exhausted state. The corner of his lips quirk in response to his thoughts. The man lift the warm comforters off himself. 

Although his home was bath in warmth, a cool breeze swept through and caress his naked flesh, a reminder of the harsh winter outside. Strong, slender hands reach out to turn on the bedside lamp, engulfing the room in a soft, light glow. He readjust the light, bright enough that he could see but low enough that it wouldn't wake the light hair man next to him. 

"..Nnhg..."

The older man turn around. Beside him, his boy stir, discarding the blanket down his hips and rolling his shirt up in his own musing. The light of the lamp catches his form and outline his silhouette. The warm glow further iluminate and vivdify the small round bump on the boy's otherwise taunt stomach. The tell-tale sign of what is to come. Of a life that will happen in seven months time. 

He couldn't help but felt a warmth seeping deeper inside him. No matter what people may think, he is only human. 

The younger male curl up, seemly disrupted by the cold air. The older man quickly move to pull up the blankets, covering his boy and their unborn in the warmth and safety of his comforters before making his way off the bed to grab his robe and out the room. 

01:52

The dark hair man sat quietly on the kitchen island, a soothing hot chocolate in one hand while his eyes scan through the latest current events. Things as sweet as chocolate was not something he would willing drink...at least that was the case in the past. Before the younger male occupying his bed came along, and before that little bump made its presence. 

He could make out the sounds of slow footsteps padding on the cold wooden floors. A grin too small to call a smile grace his face. From behind him a tired voice call out -

"Asami..." 

The younger man said, not surprise to find him in the kitchen, and of course with something sweet in hand. In fact the kitchen was the first place he thought to look when he notice the empty space beside him. The boy had bet himself a hundred bucks that the older man would be indulging himself in some form of sugary treats. And of course he was right. 

This is not the first nor will it be the last of such occurrence. Lately the older man have made this into a habit. He would have strange craving for sugar, lately - in the middle of the night. And running to the bathroom to vomit his guts out first thing in the morning have alsp become a daily routine. The vomiting however have ease a bit but the craving, rather than calming down is getting crazier. 

Last time the older man have made a sudden inquiry about wanting to eat a devil food cake. Kirishima, being the every dutiful secretary he is, was set on making it. Unfortunately the older male was in one of his weird mood swings and demands that the young man be the one to make it and no one else. Isn't it suppose to be him having the cravings and the crazy unbalance hormones, not the other way around?

Sometimes the boy would wake up in the middle of the night, cold to an empty bed. Usually he'll drown himself in the bedsheets and wait until the older man return. But tonight was an especially cold night. Even with the rich bastard's expensive heater running to no end. ..At least that's what he told himself. 

He shiver, the ice of the hard wood floor biting into him full force now. 

The older male of course have turn to watch him and took notice. Disapproving his light dress attire. 

"Akihito, come here." 

Powerful arms outstretch and strong hands pull him into an embrace. Making him straddle him. 

"You're warm." He spoke into a broad chest. Enjoying the warmth that only the man could provide. 

"You're cold" the older man state, resting his chin on soft untamed, mops of brown hair. Arms circling around a smaller waist. 

"What did I say about wearing boxers to sleep..it's not good for the baby if you catch a cold." It was a lecture but the younger man couldn't help but be a little happy. Lately the older man have become a worry wart and it was quite amusing. 

"Whadda mean boxers? If someone haven't threw my clothes across the room, I would still be in a nice pair of pants right now." A healthy blush have made itself presence on the boy's face but he bury it deeper into the man's chest to hide his embarrassment. 

He heard the light rumbling of the man's chest and knew he was chuckling at him. His face grew brighter. 

"That's true. 

Look at me." 

The man grab his chin, lifting his face to meet his. And he taste the sweetness of warm chocolate from those soft lips. The kiss start of light and slow then quickly escalate as a tongue lick him and teeth sunk on his bottom lips in tease. 

Those sinful lips pull back and whisper lustful promises into his ears. 

"Should I throw the boxers across the room too?" The baritone was low and the hot breath skim his sensitive ear, turning his earlobes into ripe tomatoes. 

"Pevert"  
He retort, eyes averted. Face burning. 

The older man only stood up and proceed to the bedroom with his boy straddling him. 

03:27 

Asami lied. 

The boxers weren't thrown. They're were ripped.

**Author's Note:**

> I just notice how many times I use their name. 
> 
> Have a great morning, afternoon, and evening.


End file.
